


Warm Blood

by 6bones



Series: Who Do You Love [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Squirting, Unrequited Love, inaccurate medical procedures, mild anal play, ofc is spoiled rotten tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6bones/pseuds/6bones
Summary: Raquel Darling's life is perfectly on track.Enter, Steve Rogers and all the bullshit that follows.





	1. warm blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm redoing it because there would be too many flashback chapters and i hate that. Tell me what ya think

Raquel scrutinizes her outfit in the mirror, perhaps she’s being a little too cruel. But unfortunately for her she doesn’t know any other way. It’s in her nature.

If her dark blue pencil skirt was any tighter it would’ve been painted on. She’s wearing a cream colored silk button up blouse that makes her brown skin seem to glow. Followed by a blazer that matches her skirt with sheer pantyhose and black Louboutin t-strap heels. Now she typically wears her dark brown hair in a low ponytail but she decided on loose curls today. It gives her more of a soft, romantic look.

She puts a dab of an expensive French perfume on her wrist and below her ears, just something a little extra for him. Last time she wore this scent she could see the restrained arousal on his face and quickly excused himself from her presence. That day she was so close to breaking him.

Ah well absence makes the heart grow fonder, yes?

Raquel gracefully slides into the driver's seat of her white Audi, a graduation gift from her parents. There’s no way she could afford on her meager SHIELD salary at the moment she was still a rookie. She starts playlist to get her pumped for her task ahead.

Just like any woman she has dreams and aspirations. She wants to be the head honcho one day, the one that garners respect and fear whenever she walks into a room. She’s got a ways to go.

She didn’t expect SHIELD to show up on her doorstep all those months ago, while she wanted to wait to graduate with her masters in criminal justice first before she started accepting any job offers but she couldn’t resist. It was SHIELD for goodness sake, she couldn’t resist the prestige. Neither could her parents who begrudgingly accepted that she wouldn’t be completing her masters degree any time soon.

By a miraculous stroke of luck she had been selected to be apart of the team of agents that handles Captain America. Basically they are his support team when it comes to missions. Raquel has never seen anyone so handsome before in her life. It was hard to look at him at first but she got used to his relentless beauty.

She knew he found her attractive and SHIELDS code of conduct doesn’t prohibit workplace dating, although it doesn’t really approve of it either. Better to ask forgiveness anyway. Every time she managed to corner him in a conversation, he would blurt out an excuse to leave her presence. She would’ve been offended if he didn’t blush so damn hard. Perhaps she was laying it on a bit thick?

Raquel shook her head, maybe he just needed an extra push. She unbuttoned her shirt to give a flirty glimpse of her cleavage.

She was going to eat him alive.

——

Raquel feels a bit like a predator cornering her prey.

She’s barely paying attention to the debriefing as Steve explains the information they’ve obtained from some obscure terrorist group. She’s too busy admiring the everything about him.

He was still wearing his stealth suit, the fabric of enhancing his powerful physique. She wondered what it would feel like to be pinned under such a powerful man. Hopefully she finds out soon.

The debriefing is over too soon for her liking, but Cap was like that when it came to missions. He was extremely focused, and concise. He wanted things done efficiently and quickly, not one to drag it out if it wasn’t necessary.

She doesn’t get any alone time with him until he’s in his office an hour later and she just so happens to have paperwork for him to look over and sign before he leaves for the day. Raquel knocks softly on his on his office door and enters at his permission.

She sticks her head in, “ I just have some documents for you to sign.”

She really needed to get an interior decorator in here, everything was the same shade of drab gray with no color in sight. Hell even Coulson’s office was nicer than this and he happened to be the most boring man she had ever met. 

“Okay, you can just hand them to me. I’ll get them done soon.” He’s no longer wearing his suit, its been replaced by a gray henley and dark jeans. His golden hair was still damp from a shower. He looked delicious and she was hungry.

Softly closing the door behind her, she confidently walks towards him excited to put her plan in motion. She brings the paperwork over to his side of the desk and ‘accidentally’ knocks his cup of pens to the floor.

“Oh so sorry,” Raquel kneels down to gather the scattered pens off of the carpeted floor.

“Uh you don’t-“

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.” She reaches farther back than necessary giving him a nice view of her ass. She rolls her eyes, when did her life become a corny porno?

She sets them back on top of the desk while she’s still kneeling and subtly positions herself between his legs. From this position, he can easily see her black laced bra. She wasn’t a busty gal, she barely fit into a C-cup but Steve didn’t seem to mind with the way he was ogling her.

”Raquel-“

”You know Steve,” She begins softly as she runs her hands over his jean covered thighs, her eyes glancing over his growing election before meeting his eyes. “I thought you would be happy to have me on my knees.”

”Jesus Christ you’re relentless,” he breathed out.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow- so he’s aware of her pursuit?- and pouted. “You don’t find me attractive?”

”Oh, I find you _very _attractive.”

Okay then what the fuck, Rogers? 

“Good, then we’re on the same page.” She doesn’t stop caressing his muscular thighs. “You know I’d really love to know how you taste.”

He groans lightly and closes his eyes. She decides to go a step further and lightly traces the outline of his dick. He reacts as if he’s been shocked and grabs her wrist, jerks her into his lap. She’s a bit surprised and even more so as he gives her a quick kiss.

Steve just stares at her confused expression and then laughs. Not the reaction, Raquel expected or wanted. She frowns not liking to be the butt of some unknown joke.

“What’s so funny?”

”Nothing, nothing. You’re just something else y’know that?”

”I’m well aware,” She replies haughtily. “Can I have another kiss?”

”Oh so you’re asking permission now?” He replies humorously, gosh he really does have an amazing smile.

”I don’t want you to laugh at me again.”

”I won’t, I promise,” he said releasing her wrists and wrapping an arm around her waist. “C’mere.”

She makes it good for him, she’s an expert of long, sultry kisses. And his lips are just to die for. She nips at his plump bottom lip which elicits a satisfactory groan from Steve. She wants nothing more than to swallow him whole.

There’s a brief knock on the door and they’re not able to separate quickly enough. Besides she’s still sitting on his lap and if Steve’s flushed face is a good giveaway. 

“Natasha.”

”Steve,” She replies neutrally with an arched eyebrow. “Fury wants a word with you.”

Raquel turns to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to go, call me.” Steve just nods in response too embarrassed to speak.

She gracefully dismounts from his lap, straightening out her skirt. There’s not an ounce of shame in her departure. Natasha gives her a cool look to which Raquel brightly smiles at as she leaves the office.

Shes halfway down the empty hall when she hears the click of heels quickly pursuing her. Raquel rolls her eyes, she doesn’t have to be a genius to know who it is. Natasha catches up with her when she reaches the elevator.

“Can you make this quick? I need to go to lunch,” Raquel says pulling out her compact to check her lipstick. Slightly smudged, she frowns as she realized she left her lipstick at her desk.

”Steve is a good friend of mine and I’m rather protective of him,” Natasha says carefully.

”Cut the bullshit.”

Natasha gives her a tight smile. “Look I know _girls _like you-“

Raquel nods. “Ah yes _girls _like me?”

”That’s not what I meant and you know it. Privileged, rich girls who see a man like him as a prize to parade around their daddy’s fat Washington friends than an actual human being.”

“Y’know I don’t think Steve would object to a threesome with you. I mean I could ask-“

”Oh fuck off.”

”Steve is an adult, who is far from stupid. He doesn’t need you to make decisions for him and he doesn’t need any protection from me.”

”Oh yes because you’re just a harmless little thing aren’t you? A little damsel, all you gotta do is bat your eyes and men like Steve fall for it every time ,” Natasha snorts. 

“Pot meet kettle,” Raquel replies smirking at Natasha. “Aww don’t make that face you’ll get frown lines.”


	2. Show Me Love

“Your father wants to meet him,” her mother informs her over lunch. Raquel rolls her eyes, because of course he does. She loves her father but he could be unreasonably demanding. He’s never desired to meet her boyfriends before. Although loving, Richard is still a lawyer which in turn makes him an opportunist.

Her mother, Cynthia Darling, is also a little lawyer. It’s the reason why Raquel likes to argue so much.

“It’s not to that point yet, we’ve only been seeing each other for two months.”

“Normally we don’t care about your. . . _ escapades _and the men that you did bring home were unworthy of you,” Her mother states sipping a glass of champagne. “But it’s not every day your daughter dates a national treasure.”

Raquel desperately makes eye contact with the waiter who hurries over. “Yes, another gin and tonic please.”

“You know our father and I were worried when you decided to put your masters on hold but you’ve done very good. Think about what it means for our family? Your father is planning to run for senate soon and to have Captain America as your son in law-“

Raquel chokes on the liquor and tries to soothe her throat with ice water. Son in law?

She’s thought about their relationship and things were going good but marriage was a ways away. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, mother.”

”Imagine Captain America with biracial babies, those racist fucks in Washington would absolutely die,” her mother said grinning cheerfully. She’s not sure how she feels about her parents potentially using Steve as a political pawn. It’s to be expected but not this early on in their relationship.

Steve can hold his own around pompous assholes but she doesn’t want to subject him to that. She’s used to it, she can’t remember a time where she wasn’t rubbing elbows with other children of elitist dickheads. It was expected that of them, to cement relationships with well connected people.

”I’m not having children any time soon-“

”Well you’re certainly not getting any younger!”

“My career is important to me, I’ve worked hard to get where I am,” Raquel states, at first girl talk with her mother was fun but now it’s taken an uncomfortable turn.

It wasn’t a lie either, her family was rich but that didn’t negate all of her hard work. The countless nights of going over mission reviews, the sore muscles and bruises from physical training.

Her mother had never pressured her for grandchildren until now. She has four other siblings that her mother can pester for that. “I have more than enough time, SHIELD offers a service to freeze the eggs of their female employees.”

The job, although demanding, was exciting and fun. SHIELD we’re trying their best by giving their employees an opportunity to start a family when they’re ready.

Besides, she enjoyed being a handler, she liked overseeing missions and giving orders. She was perfect for it. 

“That’s a bit. . .invasive.”

Raquel shrugs, it seemed like the most logical move for herself she knew it would be a while before she settled down.

“I know that I’m being overbearing I just want what’s best for my prettiest daughter,” her mother said sweetly.

Raquel laughed, “You keep saying that and Vivian will make sure you see an early grave.”

”I’ll stop saying it when she gets rid of those god awful bangs,” her mother said primly.

She suspects her older sister got them to piss their mother off, her sister is very good at that. Vivian had always been the black sheep even before Raquel joined the family. They get along for the most part but she Raquel knows her sister resents her.

”I just think Steve would be good for you that’s all, he’d be the perfect husband and father. Just something to think about my dear.”

——

It’s her day off so she goes shopping for some new lingerie. A little present for Steve to unwrap when he comes back from being called in for his Avengers duties. Shopping stops her from being glued to the TV, watching the live coverage of their mission.

Steve and her are good, not great if she was being honest. She wasn’t sure what it would be like dating him but she didn’t think it would be like this. 

They don’t get much time together between his missions. And when they’re together it just feels like he’s going through the motions of being in a relationship. He’s there but he isn’t _there._

Its confusing for her because Steve is an actually an emotionally intelligent guy but a part of him is closed off from her.

Isn’t everyone hiding a part of themselves? Why should she expect him to be transparent?

Maybe she’s overthinking it, being with Steve is comfortable. It doesn’t hurt that he’s the perfect man.

Perhaps something’s wrong with her. All of her relationships haven been drama filled, volatile headaches. While she’s never voiced it out loud but she’s worried that she’s incapable of love and being loved. Her parents care about her and she them but it’s a mutually beneficial relationship. She’s the perfect daughter, which makes them happy and with their happiness they shower her with gifts. Like the apartment and the Audi.

She had thought she had put it behind her, the incessant need to prove her worth. The multiple, expensive therapist sessions should have made this issue dead and buried. But being adopted, well she had always felt the need to prove that she’s a good investment. 

Steve adores her, there’s no denying that . It’s like he’s mesmerized by her, he blushes something fierce whenever he sees her naked. He worships every inch of her body when given the chance. He’s very gentle with her, he treats her like a porcelain doll. 

She picks a baby blue satin number with intricate straps across the breast. Would he like that? Or should she go with something more simple?

She frowns, she’s never had to keep a mans attention before. Usually it’s the other way around. She’s had countless men show up on her doorstep begging her to take them back.

But she really likes Steve and she wants him to like her as much as she likes him. 

Raquel didn’t expect it but she’s finding that she’s falling in love with Steve. He’s very easy to love and she yearns for his affection. She’s sure that’s shes never been in love before and it’s making her insecure. She doesn’t like it, she’s not used to feeling inadequate.

——

She invites herself over to his apartment when he returns. Is that desperate? It feels like she’s always showing her hand with him. Should she be playing hard to get?

She wasn’t privy to the debriefing of the whole team but she still knew what happened. Standard alien attack, nothing too outrageous. 

The second she gets there, he has her on her belly with her ass in the air, his face between her thighs. His bed is incredibly soft and smells just like him. She’s a bit overwhelmed with how much she missed him. He was only gone for a few days.

He’s french kissing her cunt now and his fingers are softly rubbing her clit. She pushes back towards him, grinding her pussy into his face.

Steve starts her off with two thick fingers in her pussy, slowly thrusting inside of her and god is it magical.

”You have such a pretty pussy,” Steve compliments as he works her open. She melts under his praise, always eager to please him. Her cheeks burn at the realization, she didn’t need Steve’s approval but she craved it.

“Thank you, captain.”

He withdraws his fingers and surprises her with a modest slap on her cunt. It’s startling because not only is it unexpected, especially from Steve, she also liked it.

”It’s sir, to you.” Oh _fuck yeah, _itis.

She’s had past boyfriends who have attempted to assert their authority in bed. It’s not that she wasn’t interested in exploring that type of dynamic in bed, she just never respected a partner enough to take them seriously. Why would she let some trust fund baby, who has never even changed a tire, boss her around in bed?

He sits up behind her and aligns himself with her damp entrance. She’s not quite so ready to take him comfortably but she doesn’t care. It’s the stretch that she loves the most. When he enters her, she clenches tightly around his cock.

”Fuck that’s good, give me more,” she whines softly, he’s taking his sweet time though barely halfway in.

He ignores her request, going at an even slower pace to spite her. She shifts her hips slightly and tries to meet his shallowing thrusts, working his dick further into her dripping cunt. 

“Jesus Ray,” Steve breathes out as he sinks home. His strong hands grip her ass as he takes a moment to savor her. He gives her bottom a healthy smack. “That fucking jiggle, your body is amazing.”

He starts out at a brutal pace, one that she isn’t used to with him. 

She loves it. She fucking loves it.

He loves it too, if the string of curses escaping his plump mouth mean anything. She knows she’s quite the sight, glistening dark skin against white silk, sheets.

He pulls her up so her back is flush to his chest. He pinches a dark brown nipple as he fucks into her. Raquel has no other choice but to cum violently. It’s a good death and a lot wetter than usual.

”Squirting on my dick like a good girl,” Steve pants out. “Making such a mess for me, fuck that’s good.”

She’s fucked out but Steve goes for a bit longer before filling her up with cum. He pulls out and lays her down gently.

“If that was too rough-“

Raquel snorts, looking at his perfectly sculpted face. “I’d let you know, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like some feedback mmkay thanks
> 
> also very heavy handed foreshadowing lmao


	3. All that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would really like more feedback, it would’ve been longer but I’m gonna put it with chapter 4, which is end of part 1
> 
> Also this takes place prior to ca:tws, i don’t really write smut but let me know if it’s like hella cringey lmao
> 
> also any predictions???

A few weeks pass by and Raquel couldn’t be happier. She feels like she’s in an endless dream. It’s strange allowing oneself to be happy. She wants to be around him constantly, it’s embarrassing but she can’t help it. She’s absolutely smitten. It's different from how she usually feels in relationships, she actually _wants_ to be with Steve and isn't just waiting for things to end. She's actually genuinely, happy with him.

And also incredibly horny. She finds that she can’t keep her hands to herself and neither can he. Her favorite pastime is getting fucked in Steve’s office. Steve is a spectacular kisser, all soft and sweet while obscenely fingering her. It’s a bit embarrassing how wet she gets for him, her cunt is blatant with her infatuation. She rolls her hips against his firm hand to help her impending orgasm along. She grips the arms of the chair as she clenches against his long fingers. He removes his two, thick fingers and brings them up to his mouth to suck on gently. She engages him with another kiss, licking into his mouth. 

She would do this all day long if she could. Raquel reluctantly disentangles herself from Steve. She doesn’t want to look fucked out when she meets with her trainer- in about five minutes according to delicate, platinum watch. She’s bad at keeping time when she’s with Steve.

”Okay, I’ve gotta go,” Raquel says between kisses. “Don’t forget to pick your suit up before you come over tonight.”

”Yes dear” He says teasingly as she wipes a little bit of her foundation from his face.

Tomorrow night will be the first time Steve would be meeting her parents at their 40th anniversary party. She’s managed to delay their introduction for as long as she could.

Close friends and family were invited and her mother demanded that Steve be their. Raquel’s plan is to show up on time, meet and greet everyone, and then leave early enough to where it’s not considered rude. If planned right, she could be in and out in under an hour. She enjoys spending time with her but she knows they can be a bit intense. 

Speed walking in heels is definitely an exercise more brutal than anything she’s ever known but it gets her to Agent Harris’ office with seconds to spare. She really wishes SHIELD had a smaller headquarters. Or at least teleportation. She's hoping she doesn't look as well fucked as she feels and runs a hand through her hair once more.

Agent Harris is either 40 or 60 years old, Raquel doesn’t plan on clarifying that part of their relationship. She’s an average woman, at an average height, average weight, average features. Which are great qualities for a spy, forgettable and easy to blend in. Agent Harris specializes in counter intelligence though, not much of a field agent anymore. “Bad knees” she had told Raquel once. That’s all she really knows about her.

Raquel never could picture herself as a spy. She didn’t have the temperament for it. She liked to be in charge and not at the whim of some faceless handler dictating your every move. Aside from that, a life of a spy is a dangerous and isolated one. She has a healthy sense of paranoia but she couldn’t imagine thinking that everyone you interact with is plotting your imminent death. That’s a bit too much for her. 

“There’s a position in Morocco that’s opening up for an additional case officer, the previously selected agent had gotten injured I wanted to know if you were interested? It’s a bit short notice-“

”How short of a notice?” Raquel interjected.

“Two weeks.”

Raquel frowned at Agent Harris' answer, that's not a lot of time to prepare. ”I’m still technically a probationary agent.” With SHIELD it was three months of physical training, three months of field training, and possibly another six to twelve months probationary period as a newly hired agent depending on which career path you wanted to pursue. 

”We’re allowed to waive it, you’ve been here almost a year. You pick things up fairly quickly, you've gotten impressive marks at the academy. Listen, you’re young and definitely smart enough to not let SHIELD destroy your body as a field agent. You’ve got ambition and I know you’ve been waiting for something like this to come along. You won’t be lead on this mission but you’ll still be a main part of it.”

Agent Harris was right, she wanted to be running missions not constantly listening to debriefings and ferrying coffee to senior agents. ”What would I be doing?”

”Monitoring field agents that will be infiltrating a minor terrorist group, gather information, and then orchestrating said terrorist group destruction.”

”Wow, and for how long?”

“Shouldn’t take longer than three months.”

Three months? She couldn’t be away from Steve for three months. Hell they’d only been together for less than four months. She was attached to Steve, she could possibly power through it but could he?

”This could open a lot of doors for you, you don’t have to make the decision now, if you don’t think you can _handle_ it-“

Raquel frowned, she could handle anything that comes her way. ”I can handle it, I just- I’ll give you an answer Monday first thing.”

———

Raquel couldn't make herself relax, she's anxious all over and can't clear her mind. Typically she'd be content, a full belly and resting on Steve's sculpted, bare chest. They're watching _The Princess Bride_, she's been insisting that he needs to watch it. But she can't seem to find her usually joy when Westley's and Buttercup's reunion. It pulls a small chuckle from Steve though. It makes her sad that she fully can't enjoy it with him, her mind is still trying to figure it how she can get everything she wants.

"Are you ready to talk about what's got you all messed up inside?" Steve murmurs to her.

"Hmm no I don't think so."

Steve pauses the television and begins to sit up. Raquel groans reluctantly as she sits up as well. She's never been shy of confrontation or delivering upsetting news, she once broke up with a guy on his birthday. But the idea of having this conversation makes her stomach turn.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

He’s so fucking sweet it’s ridiculous.

"I uh got offered to be a case officer on some operation in Morocco," Raquel rushed out, there she said it now they can move on.

"That's great honey, when do you ship out?"

"Two weeks. . . for three months."

"Oh, that’s a bit short notice," Steve said frowning.

"I have til Monday to make a decision."

"What do you want to do?" _I want to be with you,_ she immediately thinks.

"I don't know, I-Steve new relationships don't survive long distance with minimal contact. Not many rookie agents get this opportunity and it could be a game changer for me."

"Oh," He begins softly, he’s too beautiful to look so sad. "You want to end things between us."

"What! No, of course not," Raquel shakes her head but has yet to meet his gaze. "I want to be with you but this is important for me too. I haven't felt this way about anyone before and god, you're the perfect man but I'm- I know it sounds unfair but god I'd really love it if you'd wait for me? Three months can seem like such a long time and if you don't want to . . .then I understand."

"Oh honey, honey don't cry," Steve pulls her into his lap. She didn't want to cry but lately her emotions have been out of whack, she's turning into a mushy human being because of Steve. "Come on, I'll make you feel better."

He picks her up with ease and carries her to the bedroom, he sets her down onto the bed. Steve settles over her, careful not to crush her with his weight. He begins to kiss stray tears away as he holds her close. "I'd be more than happy to wait for you Ray, I feel so incredibly lucky to be with a woman like you. Three months ain't nothing sweetheart, I promise."

"Steve-"

"I'll wait for ya, I promise," Steve repeated silencing her with kisses. ”I really do care about you a lot baby.”

He holds for a while, even after her tears ceased. Being in his arms is the most comforting place on the planet, she snuggles closer to him. 

She frowns as she feels his growing erection her pressed against her hip. “You’re such a horn-“

”It’s because I’m all up next to you is all,” Steve hastily explains.

”Mmhmm wait til the world hears about this, crying gets Captain America’s dick hard.”

Steve flushes red. “It doesn’t, I swear.”

”Uh huh,” she pulls him down for a kiss. It was just the invitation he needed to ravage her.

He tugs her emerald colored nightie over her head, exposing her lovely breasts. He continues with his onslaught of open mouthed kisses, now across her chest. Steve licks and sucks at her breasts, pink lips enveloping dark nipples. She’s squirming under him, needing something to grind her cunt against. 

“You want me to kiss your pretty cunt?” He whispers to her, voice dark and husky. “Want me to make you feel good?”

”Yes, oh god yes.” Steve yanks her dampened underwear off her body and descends onto her glistening slit.

His hands don’t leave her nipples as he licks into her hole. She can’t help but grind against his face, she really wants to come the sooner she does the sooner he’ll fuck her. Steve gives her clit a hard suck, she grunts loudly as an orgasm washes over her.

He has her knees pinned against her chest when he enters her. _He’s going to kill me, _she thinks as he bottoms out on the first thrust. The stretch is unbelievable, she loves every second of it. He sets an unforgiving pace for her pussy and it’s turning her into a babbling mess. She puts a hand against his chest as a signal for him to let up because god damn.

Steve slips her legs onto his shoulders damn near bending her in half as he continues to abuse her cunt. He’s got her moaning like a bitch in heat. His thick cock fills up every part of her cunt, anytime he’s in her it’s unbearable ecstasy. Especially at the pace he’s going now, she’s ready for death. 

She’s lightheaded when she comes again, doesn’t care that she’s soaked her sheets. As long as Steve is fucking her, she’s oblivious to the world.

“I knew you could take it baby girl,” Steve kisses her forehead as he thrusts leisurely inside, his dick dragging against her tight walls. “You hear how wet you are for me? Mmm fucking heaven.” 

He reluctantly pulls out of her and motions for her to turn onto her stomach. She lazily obeys him, arching her back exactly the way he likes. Steve gives her pussy a couple of licks before mounting her again.

She looks at him over her shoulder, no one should be allowed to look so good. He’s glistening with sweat, pleasure dances across his face as he moves in her. Steve catches her looking at him and gives her a lusty smile.

“Is this pussy yours, sir?” 

“It’s all mine, baby.”

The blue in his eyes are nearly gone, pushed out by the black of his pupils. He’s insanely turned on as he picks up his pace. She feels the rough, dampened pad of thumb prod the tight hole of her ass. His thumb slips in easily and he moans at the sight of it.

“You gonna let me fuck your ass one day, hmm? I’ll make it so good for you honey, I promise,” Steve says, continuing to fuck both her holes. She’s too fucked out to answer his question. “Give me one more good one and I’ll fill your pussy with my come.”

Raquel shakes her head, she doesn’t think she can come anymore. “ I-I can’t.”

Steve has a firm grip around her throat, his breathy voice against her ear drives her crazy. “Be a good girl and come on my dick.”

With Steve, she always does as she’s told. He follows her lead, flooding her pussy with his thick come. His own orgasm is long and equally violent. 

“You’re a goddamn dream,” Steve murmurs as he picks her up and heads towards her bathroom.

How could she be expected to give this up? 


	4. Best of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a loooonnnggg chapter

The next day is spent lazing about her apartment. Raquel has been smothering him in kisses all day long but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. He accepts her attention happily with a light blush across his cheeks, which earns him even more kisses.

She feels like the definition of a clingy girlfriend. Raquel refuses to be embarrassed about it though. Lately her pride has taken a backseat when it comes to Steve.

Usually, she doesn’t like people in her space. She’s never lived with a boyfriend, never had a desire to, always adamant about having a place of her own. Being in someone’s presence constantly was aggravating, while she loved being the main focus of her past lovers, she only wanted attention and company on her terms. Begging and crying on her phone when she dumped them hoping she would take them back.

Perhaps in the past she was selfish towards them but she never really took them seriously. As her mother repeatedly stated she was way out of their league. It was most certainly true.

The men she dated never quite measured up to her. They were always so disappointing in one way or the other. Mediocre.

Lackluster.  
  


The way Steve makes her feel is unparalleled, he teases out things inside her that she didn’t even knew existed. He creates this hunger inside of her that can only be sated by him and only him. Her skips a beat a every time she sees him, always caught off guard by how handsome he is.

If she were brave enough to ask him to move in, she would. Is that crazy? It’s desperate and a bit humiliating for her.  


Raquel knows it’s crazy to want to move so fast within their relationship but god she likes him so damn much. She wants to be with him all the time. She’d do anything for him. 

What will their life be like six months from now? A year? Each day her feelings for him grow stronger and stronger, she can’t imagine she’ll stop feeling this way, ever.

  
Does she want to be his wife? She thinks about it a lot ever since her mother mentioned it. If he asked her to marry him today what would she say? She pretends that she’ll actually give it some thought but she knows she’ll say yes in a heartbeat. 

God, he’s got her all twisted up inside.  
  


He quietly observes her routine as she prepares for their night out. He looks at her with such admiration, such reverence. She wants him to constantly look at her like that. Only her and no one else. She’d do anything to keep that expression on his face.

”Is that what makes your skin so soft?” He asks as she rubs shea butter into dark brown thighs. He’s sitting on her bed, watching intently as she caresses her body. “C’mere, let me get your back, lay down on the bed for me.”

An innocent request but she knows better than to trust him but she also loves feeling his hands on her body. He works the creamy substance into her skin, sometimes she forgets how much bigger he is than her. His hand easily spans the small of her back. 

His hands move from her back to her front, caressing her breasts. He continues to work the lotion into her skin, his hands traveling across her body. He slips a hand down to rub at her unsurprisingly damp sex. He kisses and nips at her neck before Raquel reluctantly pulls away. She frowns as she has to readjust her multicolored head scarf.

”I’m not covering up another hickey, we really need to start getting ready so we’re not late.” The complaining is a front, she adores the affection she receives from him. She soaks it all up and still wants more.

”We have more than enough time,” Steve says pulling her towards him again. “I’ll make it quick.”

“Liar,” Raquel accuses with narrowed eyes. “Let me get dressed in peace.”

”Can I just put it in for a sec?” Steve bargains as he starts to play with her breasts, she begins to squirm in his lap at the light pleasure it brings. “You have such pretty tits, y’know that?”

Raquel moans as he starts tugging on her nipples. “They’re too small.”

”I love ‘em, your body’s perfect,” Steve murmurs into her skin. 

“I have to do my makeup and you haven’t even showered. Plus I want to leave early enough so we beat the traffic.”

Steve groans in disappointment as she slips out of his hold, kissing her before walking towards the master bathroom.  


Now, she can actually focus on getting ready. She tugs on a lacy black thong and a short, blue silk robe.

Raquel decides to do a full face of makeup, turning on the light of her vanity and takes a seat. She picks out her favorites and begins her process. 

Eyebrows first. 

They don’t go out on dates often, especially during the day. If they were to go out anywhere it’s usually some swanky restaurant that Stark owned that specialized in privacy and discretion. He made sure of that.

She understands that Steve likes his privacy and that there were people- _very_ _bad_ _people-_who wanted to target him and the other Avengers anyway they could. Targeting the important people in their lives. There wasn’t that much personal information out there about him, any of his close friends or family have long since passed. Well most of them anyway.

Is she an important person in his life? Raquel hopes this isn’t a fling for him, he doesn’t seem the type for that. But this is the first time he’s dated since thawing out a couple years ago. Plus she’s _black, _they never would’ve even dated _back_ _then_. She hopes this isn’t some racist fetish for him because that would seriously be fucked up. 

Shes overthinking, maybe. Steve emerges from the bathroom with steam billowing around him. God he’s really quite the vision completely naked. He’s drying his hair off with a towel as she continues to ogle his sculpted body. 

”I swear sometimes it doesn’t feel like you’re real, no ones body should be that perfect,” Raquel states still appraising him. 

“You think I’m perfect?” Steve says smirking, gosh he’s so fucking cute.

”Of course,” She returns to applying her makeup as Steve walks towards her. He lifts her up and sits her down on his lap.

”Go on, finish doing your makeup,” Steve urges as he slips a hand into her underwear. It doesn’t take long for her to warm up to his touches. Her pussy slicking his fingers with each stroke. 

She tries to focus on what she’s doing, was it color correcting next? Wait, she needs to put on primer first.

He pulls her thong to the side and then lifts her up with ease, positioning her so she can sink down onto his hardened cock. She’s a little sore from last night but doesn’t mind, being filled with him is always a lovely experience.

He wraps his arm around her as gently fucks into her. Steve groans in her ear at each at thrust, as if it’s the first time he’s fucking her. 

“Steve?”

”Yes, honey?” He says teasingly as he meets her eyes in the boudoir mirror. She already looks wrecked in less than fives minutes.

”I-“ Steve loosens her robe exposing her breasts, her nipples are hard, begging to be to be touched. He caresses the hardened nubs, which causes her to shiver.

She’s going to attempt to her eyeshadow. A gold glitter is good right? She wanted to do a cut crease but she’s realizing it might not be a good idea as she can barely think straight. Raquel closes her eyes as she enjoys feeling him inside her.

”You always look so gorgeous when I’m fucking you. Finish doing your makeup.”

It’s a slow but steady pace he’s going at. She’s trying to focus on completing her foundation instead, that would be easiest. 

”Mmhmm,” Raquel lets out as she starts applying her foundation. She frowns as her face has gotten rounder, maybe she has been neglecting the gym in favor of spending time with Steve.   
  
It is a bit erotic watching herself get fucked by Steve. He was honest when he said how gorgeous she was. Eyes hazy, plump lips parted in ecstasy.

Steve had the same look he always had when they were having sex. Absolute reverence and lust.

She leans forward slightly arching her back, bracing her hands on the desk. Raquel looks at him over her shoulder, “Wanna fill me with your cum babe?”

”God, yes.”

——

Raquel slips into a cream colored silk dress, she loves wearing colors that emphasized her beautiful dark skin. It had thin straps and a slight cowl neckline. She turned in the mirror to admire how it exposed her delicate back. The dress clung to every curve of her body, emphasizing her pear shaped silhouette. The extra pounds she’s gained being put to good use.

She looked gorgeous, more of a soft -sexy. The only modest aspect of the dress was the length of it stopping at mid-calf.

She carefully removed the bobby-pins that from her hair, slowly undoing the pin curls. She separated the chunky locks to give them a bit more depth and volume.

Raquel gives herself a final once over before she exits her bedroom. Her mother might complain but she’ll get over it. She’s every bit of beautiful in the dress, like a glowing goddess.

Steve is watching the news, patiently waiting for her. He looks delectable in an all dark gray suit, save for the tie which was burgundy. His golden hair slicked back like he used to wear it in the old photos.

He’s so handsome it hurts her heart.

She looked at him suspiciously. “Who picked it out?” If it was Natasha she’d rip her arms off.

”I do have a sense of fashion y’know,” Steve said as he kisses her and then rolls his eyes at her unconvinced expression. “And Tony gave me some pointers.”

”He has good taste, now give me a twirl,” Raquel requests motioning him with a hand as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

”Absolutely not.”

”Please just one!”

“Fine, fine,” he said doing as he was told. Raquel grins lecherously as she saw his perfect butt in his perfectly tailored suit. Because everything about him is perfect. It just needed to be slapped, it _begged_ to be slapped.

Steve catches her wrist mid-slap and yanks her closer. She pouts as he kisses her hands. “You have got to stop doing that.”

”Why? You slap my ass, why can’t I slap yours?”

”Yours is way nicer than mines, come on let’s get going.”

She rolls her eyes as she grabs her matching clutch. He gives her a smack on the ass as she walks out of the doorway.

——

“You’re sure we shouldn’t have brought them a gift or-“ Steve questions once more as they park across the street from her parents home. 

”My parents literally have everything that they possibly could ever want, they don’t need anything-trust me,” Raquel states as she glances at her reflection again in her compact before they exit the vehicle. “Besides you being here is the greatest gift of all.” 

”I just don’t want them to think I’m rude. I want to make a good impression.”

Steve’s nervous, obviously. She thinks about how he has been to war, has even battled aliens but looks like he’s going to pass out from anxiety at the thought of meeting her parents. She pauses on the doorstep of the three story colonial.

Raquel grabs a fidgeting hand and squeezes it reassuringly. “Babe, they’ll love you as much as I do I swear.”

He doesn’t have a chance to respond before she opens the front door. There’s already a lot of people here, which was a surprise since the part began less than twenty minutes ago. Her parents were very popular people.

The inside of the house was extravagantly decorated for the party. The large ornate crystal chandelier was flanked by billowing navy blue and gold ceiling drapes. There were cocktail tables set up throughout with assorted white flowers; roses, dahlias, and peonies among them in crystal vases.

It didn’t take long for mother to locate them, regardless of the numerous people within her home. It was if her mother had an alarm to alert her when Steve arrived. 

Oh yes, her mother was on a mission to flaunt Steve Rogers as her beautiful daughter’s boyfriend to her affluent guests.

“Sweetheart so glad you’re here,” Her mother said as they embraced. “Interesting choice of dress. . .And Steven, so lovely to finally meet you! We must introduce you to my husband.”

Raquel ignores the sly dig and follows her mother through the crowd of people, she finds that it’s best to let her mother do what she wants. 

Raquel is just eager to get this over with so Steven can fuck her brains out when they get home. She snatches a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter’s tray. 

Richard Darling is an imposing figure. Her father is a big man with an equally big voice it’s hard not to notice him. It’s not his stature that invokes fear into the hearts of men but his sharp tongue. Her father has caused grown men to cry in under ten words. Has caused her past boyfriends to tuck tail and run far away from her, never to be heard from again.

Her father can also be incredibly charming, like he is with Steve right now. She can’t tell if it’s an act or completely genuine. She keeps their meeting short, interjecting that she must give Steve a tour of her parents lovely home and that she doesn’t want to hog them from their guests.

  
They end up in her parents study, on Steve’s insistence on seeing her childhood photos. Her parents kept a lengthy archive on all the Darling children, nearly every moment of their lives catalogued.

”Was their any sport you didn’t do?” Steve asked holding up yet another trophy of hers, this one was for competitive shooting. Of course she got first place.

Raquel shrugged as she felt her cheeks heat up, looking at her wall of awards that she’s won from elementary to college. “I had a lot of interests as a kid.”  
  


“That you never mentioned to me,” Steve commented as he continued to browse. He seemed impressed at her array of awards which made her happy. “Gymnastics?”

”I stopped once I hit 5’4, they said I was too tall.”

”Not a lot of academic awards here,” He teases.

”Well I have to give regular people a chance, it’s unfair for me to be great at everything,” She said flipping her hair.  
  
“So humble, is there anything you’re not good at?”

Raquel pretends to look deep in thought and he gives her a laugh.

“Why join SHIELD? You’re obviously incredibly gifted when it comes to sports,” Steve said to her as he grabbed a photo album and began flipping through it.

”Actually, I do have an Olympic gold medal for fencing,” She said wincing slightly, usually she had no problems talking about her accomplishments but with Steve it seemed weird. “Which isn’t that impressive when it comes to other sports. My mom has it in her office at work. I don’t know sports were great at first but just repetitive, I didn’t feel challenged. I’ve proved that I’m great at it so what’s next? With SHIELD it’s like every situation is different, there’s so much that can change in such a short amount of time. That’s another reason I admire you, whatever you’re facing on a mission you always come out on top no matter what’s thrown at you.”

My parents gave me a hard time about it too! They wanted me to go into law but I’ve seen how much the law helps as well as hurts. Not all laws are just, I’ve seen it first hand at my parents firm. And I like that SHIELD operates a bit in the grey.”

”You ever think of looking for your birth parents?”

The question catches her a bit off guard but she recovers quickly. “I tried there’s nothing, at all. It doesn’t bother me though, I am who I am because of how I was raised not my DNA.”

They stayed longer than she would like at the her parents party. However, she made sure not to be separated from him again.

”Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone for attending our 40th wedding anniversary,” Her mother begins in front of the crowd of guests, her father is standing right beside his wife looking every bit the doting husband. Despite the pomp and frill of the party, her parents love for each other is quite obvious.

She can’t recall if they ever fought in front of her, all she remembers is them being happy and encouraging to one another. They were a solid team, with an unshakable foundation.

Steve leans over and whispers in her ear. “You think that’ll ever be us?”

Raquel feels her stomach twist in knots. “Yeah I sure hope so.”

Of course she wants this with Steve. She will take whatever it is that he’ll give her because she realizes that she loves him.

She loves him.

She loves him.

She loves him.

”Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a shitty writer but this has been in my head for months and I gotta get it out


End file.
